This invention relates to the field of generating forces in a virtual reality setting and more specifically to the field of generating forces in a virtual reality setting without physical attachment to a reference source.
Virtual reality simulators are widely used for training in space, aviation and large vehicle driving operations where a specific environment is simulated so the trainee can learn and practice appropriate responses. The more realistic the simulated environment, the more realistic the responses learned by the trainee so the trainee""s performance during a real-time operation is superior. Training in virtual reality simulators is more practical and less costly than using real-time operational equipment. Virtual reality simulators simulating a variety of environments are also widely used for recreational purposes.
To make the simulated environment as realistic as possible, there is interest in producing a feeling of force or proprioceptive feedback to the human operator as he tries to interact in the virtual environment. In most operational environments, where an operator receives a feeling of force on one or more parts of the body, there is no connection or attachment from the part of the body receiving the feeling of force to any other objects. Most virtual reality systems simulating force, however, must attach or link the part of the body receiving the force to a reference frame and the feeling of attachment minimizes the realism of the simulation.
Known systems operate under an action-reaction scenario based on the traditional Newton""s third law concept of bodies in contact in which the equipment attached to the human subject is also attached to either a spring or other force reflecting coupling system or possibly to a track where its motion can be carefully controlled. Attaching a human subject to a spring or other force reflecting coupling system minimizes the effectiveness of the simulator when such attachment or coupling does not occur in an operational environment. When an attached or tethered force reflecting device is used in today""s modem virtual reality simulation systems, there is a loss of realism as the human becomes aware of his tethering to a local stationary frame.
It is known to have force reflection in virtual reality systems in multiple, as opposed to single dimensions, thus, producing a more realistic force feeling. However, all known systems in the art are arranged so that a tether, ground source or reference frame is attached to the human subject.
One goal of the invention is to capitalize on the concept of an xe2x80x9caction at a distancexe2x80x9d method of reflecting forces as opposed to the traditional Newton""s third law concept of xe2x80x9caction-reactionxe2x80x9d with bodies in contact as is used in devices known in the art. The xe2x80x9caction at a distancexe2x80x9d concept is successfully employed in the virtual reality environment by using electromagnetic fields and forces in three dimensions. The electromagnetic fields generate the force feeling on the human operator without the human operator being attached or connected to a reference source, thereby increasing the realism of the simulation.
Multi-dimensional, non-linked method and apparatus for producing a simulated feeling of force by generating a first, constant, stationary electromagnetic field and a second, interacting electromagnetic field local to the human operator. The second electromagnetic field is varying and is controlled by electrical currents which are responsive to parameters describing the location of the human operator and such variance results in attraction and repulsion between the first and second electromagnetic fields producing a non-linked magnetic field force on the human subject.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a magnetic field force to a human subject.
Another object of the invention is to provide a magnetic field force to a human subject with the human subject free from any attachments or links to a reference frame.
Another object of the invention is to provide a feeling of force to a human subject for complete immersion in a virtual reality environment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a non-linked magnetic field force to a preselected location or perception point on a human subject.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-dimensional magnetic field force to a human subject free from any attachments to a reference frame.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-dimensional non-linked magnetic field force to a preselected location on a human subject for complete immersion in a virtual reality environment.
Additional objects and features of the invention will be understood from the following description and the accompanying drawings.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by a non-linked method for providing a feeling of force to a human operator comprising the steps of:
generating a first, constant, stationary electromagnetic field;
sensing position and three-dimensional orientation of said human operator relative to said first, constant, stationary electromagnetic field;
producing a second, varying electromagnetic field local to said human operator responsive to position and three-dimensional orientation of said human operator;
directing a force on said human operator resulting from attracting and repulsing forces between said first and second electromagnetic fields.